1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to lignocellulosic fibrous composites and, more particularly, to lignocellulosic fibrous composites which comprise dried lignocellulosic fibers that have been processed by ruminant digestion and anaerobic digestion. The lignocellulosic fibrous composites and associated methods of the present invention are environmentally beneficial because they convert waste to resources, reduce air and water pollution, and directly contribute to the procurement of sustainable biological systems.
Composites and biomass have been known in the art for centuries and are the subject of a plurality of patents and publications including but not limited to: U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,431 entitled “Non-Woven Fibrous Composite Materials and Method for the Preparation Thereof,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,277 entitled “Uses For Cellulose-Containing Aggregates,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,478 entitled “Absorbent Animal Bedding Material and Method of Manufacturing and Using Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,946 entitled “Uses for Cellulose-Containing Aggregates,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,214 entitled “Fibrous Materials and Composites,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,355 entitled “Methods For Producing Recycled Pulp and Methods for Modifying Pulp Fiber Surfaces Using Liquid Jet Cavitation,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,987 entitled “Paper Sludge Processing for Animal Bedding,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,312 entitled “Cellulose-Based Fibrous Materials,” and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0036566 entitled “Biodegradable Composite, Product Made Therefrom, and Method of Manufacture Thereof,” all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety—including all references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,431 appears to disclose non-woven, fibrous composite materials in sheet form which are particularly useful as dimensionally stable backings and interliners for surface covering laminates. A method of producing these sheets and laminates is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,277 appears to disclose aggregates of cellulose-containing particles, such as particles of waste paper and optional other vegetation or waste particles which are used as a carrier for additives such as insecticides, herbicides, fertilizers and nutrients. The particles permit a timed release of the additives. The particles can be employed as a building insulation to prevent infestations of roaches, termites, ant, or other insects in the building when they contain insecticides. The particles can also be employed to promote revegetation of denuded areas, such as highway right of ways when they contain fertilizers and nutrients.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,478 appears to disclose an animal bedding material that includes a layer of substantially dry ground drywall and a layer of a substantially absorbent litter material. The ground drywall layer has a concentration of greater than 10 g/ft2 and includes ground gypsum and ground paper backing. The ground drywall constituent of the bedding material helps control odor, acts as a moisture barrier, and provides a lift to the waste saturated litter material, which reduces compaction and extends the useful life of the bedding material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,946 appears to disclose aggregates of cellulose-containing particles, such as particles of waste paper and optional other vegetation or waste particles which are used as a carrier for additives such as insecticides, herbicides, fertilizers and nutrients. The particles can be also used as a carrier for insect repellants, preferably naturally occurring insect repellants, to repel insects from rooms, buildings, plants, and outdoor areas, and to carry adhered seeds onto an area to be planted with seeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,214 appears to disclose fibrous materials, compositions that include fibrous materials, and uses of the fibrous materials and compositions. For example, the fibrous materials are associated with a microorganism to produce ethanol or a by-product, such as a protein or lignin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,355 appears to disclose recycled pulp with little damage to fibers, high brightness and low residual ink by means of a force selectively acting on fiber surfaces during the process of recycling waste paper. Moreover, fiber surfaces are modified by means of a force acting on only the fiber surfaces to obtain high-quality pulp and to render harmless dirts deteriorating pulp quality. A method for producing recycled pulp characterized in that cavitation is generated and used to strip contaminants deposited on fibers and ash during the process of recycling waste paper. Contaminants such as ink deposited on fibers and ash are stripped/fragmented by means of the impact force induced by collapse of fine bubbles by actively introducing bubbles generated by cavitation into a pulp suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,987 appears to disclose a method for making an animal bedding fiber product, the method includes providing fiber from paper sludge, formulating the fiber in a mixture including a first desiccant agent including ash, so as to form a friable aggregate. Further, a fiber product including at least one short paper fiber from a secondary fiber, one or more inorganic fillers including kaolin clay, and a first desiccant agent including ash. Further still, a heatless process for making a fiber product including providing fiber from paper sludge, formulating the fiber in a non-active heat generating mixture including a first desiccant agent including ash, so as to form a waste fiber product.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,312 appears to disclose cellulose-based fibrous materials for obtaining papers and sheets having low density, high surface quality, good size stability despite of high strength, and high opacity. Cellulose-based fibrous materials having external fibrils consisting of an assembly of scale-like microfibrils exhibit a higher fiber stiffness, a lower water retention value and a higher specific surface area as compared with fibrous materials having filamentous external fibrils at the same freeness. Papers and sheets having low density, high surface quality, good size stability and high opacity can be obtained by using such fibrous materials.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0036566 appears to be directed to biodegradable composites and products, and methods of their manufacture. The composites typically comprise 10% by weight to 80% by weight of a material derived from an agricultural residue or are obtained from a natural source, 20% by weight to 80% by weight of a polymer binder, 5% by weight to 20% by weight of a compatibilizer, and an effective amount of a processing aid.
While composites and biomass products of various forms and methods have been known in the art for years, issues associated with durability, absorbency, waste, compostability, biodegradability, as well as facilitating sustainable biological systems remain largely problematic.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide lignocellulosic fibrous composites for a plurality of applications which have been processed by rudiment digestion and anaerobic digestion. Such biomass composites convert waste to resources, reduces air and water pollution, and directly contributes to the procurement of sustainable biological systems.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.